thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lia Williams
Amelia "Lia" Williams is a District 4 tribute by Kate. Do not use this tribute without said user's permission. Lia Williams Full Name: Amelia "Lia" Elissa Williams Age: 16 District: 4 (5, 9) Gender: Female Personality: To most people, Amelia looks like a perfectly normal, happy girl. She doesn't seem to care about anything. In reality, though, that's not true at all. You'll widen your eyes when you hear that this girl's joy is just a mask over the depressed thoughts she has. She's been called fat, ugly, a moron, you name it, she's been called it. Her friends always tell her otherwise, but as an expert at reading people, she knows they're telling lies. She likes being alone with her thoughts, anyway, and likes being somewhere where she can see far off places, like the sea or the city from a bird's eye view. Like I said earlier, she can tell how to read body language and decipher true meanings of words based on the person's facial expressions and voice tone. She used this trick when seperating her fake friends from her real friends. Despite being suicidal, she doesn't want anybody else to be lonely like her, so she will be kind to everybody else so they don't feel the urge to kill themselves every waking hour. Ask a random person who she is, and they'll most likely reply, "Lia? Yeah, I know who she is. She's very sweet but one of the most complicated people on Earth." Appearance: Despite what everybody tells her, she is quite a pretty girl. She has dark brown hair that falls down her body in waves. In her chest area, it transitions to a caramel which stops around her mid-stomach. Her eyes are a beautiful hazel with golden flecks around her pupil. She has a round face, and part of her thinking she's fat is her round face shape. She has naturally red lips and sometimes puts on lipstick just to emphasize it. As for her clothes, she goes against the trends, basically. I suppose you could call her a hipster, but none of her outfits have been popular. She used to even make her own clothes with the help of a girl who lived with her from eight. She isn't a scarecrow, but isn't the chubbiest person either. She's about the middle but more towards the heavier side, weighing in at 146 pounds. Weapons: Lia uses a knife usually when she secretly cuts herself, so she knows how to use that to slash easily. She also learned how to use a blowgun from one of her friends, and makes that one of her primary weapons. If needed, she can also utilize a slingshot, but she doesn't know how to use those until the training center. Strengths: Lia's biggest strength is reading people. She can tell if people are lying just by the way they walk and can even tell them their favorite hobbies and if they have any pets. It's a bit creepy, but it can be useful to have as a skill. Lia's also excellent at climbing. Whether it's buildings, rope, trees, or even cellular towers, she can climb it with ease and swiftness. Lia is also somebody who can make allies quickly if needed, which can come in handy if she's in a situation like that. Weaknesses: Lia's biggest weakness is her insecurity. If one person comments on her weight, intelligence, or anything else, she will crumble to the ground right there. If a Career came up to her, for example, and told her one of those things, she would be dead because of her vulnerability. Lia doesn't have a knack for swimming, and can only keep herself afloat by doing the doggy paddle or flailing her arms around, drawing attention to herself. Lastly, she's not the fastest runner in the bunch due to her physical condition. Fears: Lia is afraid of the dark - well, what could be in the dark. She hums songs to herself to keep the murderers away. Alliance: Lia will try to ally with some genuinely kind tributes. If she can't find any, then she would like to be alone. Backstory: Born to a eighteen year old who had been raped, Lia was a malnourished child because her mother had no money. In an attempt to bring back some money, the girl went into the Hunger Games, but lost. Lia had to stay at an orphanage/children's home. She began getting some of her health back, and was a normal positive girl for somebody in her situation; a girl with no parents living in an orphanage. Even though she was only a toddler and had no idea what had happened in her life, she was happy all the time. She started going to school, which was about a mile away. Since she didn't play a sport, it was her way of staying healthy. She was kind to everybody and in return everybody was nice to her. She loved the way her life was set up. When she was ten, she was told the real truth about her past. For years, she had been told that her parents died protecting her from something, and she believed it. That day she learned her mother had died for her and been raped she entered a phase of depression. She stopped walking to school and took the bus. Because of this choice she made, her health began going downhill. She became less fit and lean and people began calling her fat and ugly. And she knew it was true. Everyday, she'd climb to the top of something overlooking the sea and cry or read about how to read people. She became good at it, and met her best friend from telling them apart. Her friends name was Raechal Starr. She had moved from District Eight since her parents were wealthy enough to move districts. Raechal taught Lia many skills she had picked up and vice versa. Raechal, nicknamed "Rae," had learned how to use a blowgun because of the riots that would sometimes happen. Lia learned how to use it and became good at it, but her main weapon would always be her best friend the knife. Her bullying had gotten worse and her arms had become more lined with scars. People tried to show concern for her but she just said it was fine. At the Reapings, if she bumps into her male counterpart and they ask about her arms, she just tells them it's nothing and walks off, a slightly different response to what she normally says to them. Lia was going to volunteer anyway, and with her best friend's name called as the original tribute, she yelled it with all of her heart. Inspiration Lia was mostly based off of Lana Del Rey's Summertime Sadness and partially the Cedric Gervais remix. Some small parts were based off of the creator (her fears thing) but her creator is not suicidal nor views herself in the ways Lia does. Trivia *She is Kate's fourth tribute but sixth overall. *I have a tribute named Amelia Williams, who is currently awaiting deletion. Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 4 Category:Volunteer Category:Cupcake's Tributes